


Press My Buttons

by fruityfruityfruitloops



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Indominus Rex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Owen Grady - Freeform, Phone Sex, zach mitchell - Freeform, zachwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityfruityfruitloops/pseuds/fruityfruityfruitloops
Summary: Zach has been coming back to the island every summer since his parents shipped him off while they finalized their divorce, and every summer he lusts after the raptor trainer, Owen. This year, however, there's a twist...





	

Something about hotel rooms always made Zach hot. He wasn’t sure if it was the ability to get off in a strange place, seeing bellboys in cute uniforms, or the fact that he was frequently alone with access to porn, but every time he traveled, he had the best sex of his life. Jurassic World tended to be the best place to meet other boys, at least in his experience. He had come here every summer since his parents sent him here while they finalized their divorce, and they were always willing to send him back over the summer, especially since it was on Aunt Claire’s dime.

The first few times, it had been both he and Gray, which had put a bit of a damper on his sex life. But Gray had started wanting to go to summer camps instead, so Zach made the trip alone. He was also assisted by the fact that Aunt Claire was frequently too busy to spend much time with him other than a few meals, so he usually had free rein to roam around the park.

He always made an effort to go out and visit Owen, the hunky raptor trainer. They had met during the original divorce trip, and then-17-year-old Zach practically came in his pants seeing Owen for the first time, muscles rippling and powerful thighs bulging. He was just so…cool. They hung out every time Zach visited, Owen giving him behind the scenes tours of all the new things they were working on. The tours were nice, but the entire time, Zach was just watching Owen, the tiniest details catching his active imagination. Zach always ended the tour by going back to the hotel and jacking off to the thought of Owen fucking him. The last couple of times, he had even brought a dildo he had named “Owen”, which was particularly big and satisfying.

This trip was no exception. They visited the Indominus Rex exhibit, which hadn’t changed much, other than the walls being slightly higher now. They toured the new exhibit of the recently revived prehistoric “carnivorous plant”, although that term was a bit misleading in Zach’s opinion. They saw the new Plesiosaurs and the new Archaeopteryx, both of which were very nice, but Zach was really just waiting to get back to the hotel. It was particularly hot today and Owen kept lifting his shirt to wipe his brow, driving Zach crazy. Finally, it ended and they said their goodbyes.

Zach raced back to the hotel and stripped down. He pulled out “Owen”, excited at the prospect of getting to imagine Owen fucking him again. He laid down on the bed and began to stroke himself. He imagined Owen over him, asserting his dominance over him. He could practically feel Owen kissing his neck, his rough hands caressing Zach’s soft skin. He was aching to feel Owen inside of him, thrusting roughly.

He was just reaching for the dildo when his phone started buzzing. He groaned and reached for the phone, glancing at the screen to see who it was. He briefly considered rejecting the call, but when he saw it was Owen, he quickly answered it. “Hey,” Zach said, somewhat breathless. “What’s up?”

“I remembered that I wanted to take you on an aerial tour of the island before you leave. Does that sound like fun? Do you like that?” Owen sounded sincere, but the phrase “Dou you like that” being said right into his ear just made Zach get harder. He began stroking again to the sound of Owen’s voice.

“Yeah…yeah, I do like that,” Zach said, pumping slowly. “What would we see?” Really, he was just trying to stall and keep Owen talking so he could get off to the sound of Owen’s voice. It wasn’t as good as phone sex, but it would have to do.

“It’d really be best to see the environments from an overhead view. You can see the migration patterns and how the animals prefer to spend their time in their exhibits. Plus, even from about, you can tell they’re huge. Like the Indominus; no matter how far away you are, you can tell that its absolutely monstrous. Can you imagine having to deal with that thing? It’d be a massive pain in the ass. It’s the perfect hunter, so it’ll get you in the end no matter what.

Everything Owen was saying was perfectly innocent, but the double entendres and Owen’s husky voice speaking softly into the receiver was everything Zach needed. He could feel himself getting more excited and losing control. “Yeah…sounds like fun,” Zach said, slightly out of breath.

“And then after that, we could grab something to eat. I know this little hidden gem near the aviary exhibit that serves these huge popsicles. God, I love to suck on those. Every time I’m holding one, I’m not sure I can fit the whole thing in my mouth.”

Zach let out a little unconscious whine. By now, he was practically panting, he was jacking himself off so hard. “God, I’d love to have one of those…” he said between heavy breaths. “And then what would we do?”

“Well, then I figured I could take you to my bungalow and fuck that tight little ass of yours,” Owen said assertively.

Zach froze. All he could manage to say was “Uhhh…” He wasn’t sure if he had just heard that for real, or if his sex-crazed brain had just imagined it. His question was answered when Owen spoke again.

“Come on, Zach, you seriously don’t think I can tell when people are jerking off to me over the phone? I was in the Navy, and now I live on an isolated island. This isn’t the first time this has happened to me.”

Zach strongly considered hanging up. It was a real option. There was a chance that Owen would tell Aunt Claire, but Zach could hit back by repeating what Owen had said to him and fervently denying that he was jacking off. He hadn’t admitted guilt yet. But Owen kept going.

“I won’t say I’m not surprised. I’ve seen the way you check me out when I give you these tours. And I’m flattered. That’s why I keep giving them to you. I like it when you stare. I like seeing you get all hot and bothered when I lift up my shirt. And I’ve seen you pop a boner more than once. You can’t wait to get your hands on that cock of yours, can you? God, I love it when cute boys like you are slutty…”

If Zach’s erection had lessened at all in his panic, it was back with a vengeance now. It was throbbing almost painfully, especially when Owen called him slutty. “So, would you really want to fuck me?” he asked breathlessly.

“Mmmm, I think you’d have to earn that right, baby,” Owen said seductively. “I’ve got a pretty nice, big cock, and I can’t just let everyone that wants it take a ride on it. You’d have to earn it. Spend a while servicing me.”

Just then, Zach’s phone dinged with a couple of texts. He looked at the screen, saw they were from Owen, and opened them. Inside were a couple of pics, one a full body nude shot of Owen, and one just a close up of his massive cock. Zach moaned softly as he looked at it, imagining it inside of him.

“You like that, baby?” Owen’s voice came through the speaker. “Because I’d love to put it in that tight hole of yours. Once you earn the right, of course.”

“What would I have to do?” Zach asked, hearing his voice get higher as he got more turned on.

“I’d have to break you down and turn you into a slut completely devoted to me. You need discipline, and you need it from me.”

“What would you do to me?”

“First, I’d bend you over my knee and spank you like the little bitch you are,” Owen said, making Zach whimper from the mental imagery. “I’d smack that big, round ass until it was nice and pink for me. Make you moan from the pleasure and the pain. Make you squirm.” Zach whimpered desperately, wanting so badly for Owen to be there actually spanking him.

“Then I’d have to spread the discipline over your entire body,” Owen continued. “I’d have to string you up like a piece of meat. I wanna see your taut frame all tight with tension, hanging from my ceiling. I’d rub your body down with oil, revealing every curve of your tight your body for me. I wanna see you struggle helplessly against your bonds, knowing that you’re trapped, forced to be my slave.”

At this point, Owen had to know that he had Zach right where he wanted him. Zach was moaning from the mental imagery, his dick not even needing stimulation to stay rock hard. Of course, this didn’t stop Zach from stroking himself slowly, Owen’s words spurring him on. “What would you do to me once I can’t escape?” he asked breathlessly.

“Mmm, I’d have to give those pretty little nipples some attention, wouldn’t I? Tease them with my tongue, give them some little nibbles. I’d pull them and tweak them too, make you beg me to stop. I wanna hear you moan for me.

“Then I’m gonna let you down, throw you on the bed, and fuck you. I’m gonna pound that pretty little ass of yours until you can’t even breathe. I fuck like an animal, baby. I’m going to take you like a wild beast devouring its helpless prey.”

Zach couldn’t help but let out a moan. Owen chuckled in his ear, and Zach could picture his wicked grin. That was what pushed him over the edge. He grunted as he came all over his chest, more than he thought he’d ever had cum before.

Owen must have realized what was happening, because in a low voice he said “Send me some pictures. I want to see the aftermath.” With shaking hands, Zach opened up the camera and snapped a couple of pictures of his body and his still-rigid cock. He quickly sent them and pressed the phone back to his ear, waiting to hear Owen’s reaction. There was silence for a couple of seconds, and then Owen chuckled again. “Looks like you got pretty excited, kid. You got yourself pretty wet. But I’ll bet I can get more out of you next time we see each other.” And with that, there was a click, and the phone went silent. Zach let his hand with the phone fall limply beside him, unable to do anything but pant and wait impatiently for the next time he saw Owen.


End file.
